Christmas Carols 3
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Pour la troisième année consécutive : Quoi de mieux pour passer les fêtes qu'une série de petit OS mettant en scène Erik et Charles ? Chaque chapitre une histoire, une rencontre, une romance, un lemon différent. Vous vous laisserez bien tenter par un Chérik ? Joyeux Noël !
1. l'Ange de Noël

Hello tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour cette troisième année de Christmas Carol spécial Chérik ! J'espère que retrouver ces petits OS vous fera plaisir ! :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles était mort jeune, trop jeune aux yeux de sa famille, de ses amis, trop jeune pour achever ses études universitaire, trop jeune pour partir en vacances seul, trop jeune pour gagner sa vie sans suer sang et eau dans un petit job étudiant, trop jeune pour manquer à quelqu'un, trop jeune pour tomber amoureux… Il était mort d'une façon dont seul le destin facétieux savait s'y prendre. Au début l'absence de Charles se fit sentir de façon cruelle, sa disparition aussi brusque que totale avait dérouté sa mère, sa sœur, ses meilleurs amis et puis… la vie avait repris son court… On l'avait pleuré, beaucoup, mais il fallait avancer.

Charles était mort alors qu'il allait avoir vingt-un ans. Une vie de gâché, une vie de perdue, une vie à peine commencée… pas tant que ça…

Dès que Charles avait été déclaré mort, il ne c'était pas perdu dans le noir, comme il l'avait cru, il n'était pas allé dans un quelconque paradis non plus – dieu merci, il était athée ! - . Il n'avait pas atterrit dans des limbes remplies de brouillard et d'échos, comme on peut le voir illustré dans des mauvaises séries télé… non…

Il c'était tout bonnement réveillé, mais bien des années plus tard et sans que personne ne puisse plus le voir ni l'entendre. Pour lui une seconde c'était écoulé entre sa mort et sa réapparition fantomatique. Pourtant presque trente ans avaient filés à toute allure. Un battement de cil pour lui, la moitié d'une vie pour d'autre.

Charles avait été perturbé en découvrant le changement du monde en son absence, mais plus encore lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait interagir avec les autres. Il était là, sur terre, mais il n'éprouvait plus la faim, ni la soif, ni le sommeil, cependant il avait encore toutes ses émotions intacts, tous ses souvenirs inchangés. Il était comme un condamné à mort plongé de l'autre côté d'un miroir sans jamais pouvoir parler à n'importe qui d'autre ! Les premiers mois, il crut devenir fou, il cherchait une explication, une justification à son malheur, mais rien ne venait à lui. Il n'était pas un fantôme, il n'était pas un esprit… Rien, il n'était rien.

Un jour, alors qu'il longeait une route battue par une pluie glaçante, trempé dans ses habits immuables, il vit un jeune garçon en vélo déraper sur une plaque d'égout. Charles avait bondit pour empêcher que le garçon ne tomber sur la route, car un camion roulait avec un phare manquant à l'avant. L'instinct avait poussé Charles à saisir le garçon par le bras pour le faire tomber sur la chaussée. Lui qui ne pouvait rien attraper sans que ses doigts passent au travers, là… il avait su se saisir du malheureux et lui éviter de finir écraser sous les roues du camion. L'espace d'un instant Charles se cru guérit, réintégré au monde des vivants, mais non, le garçon ne le vit pas, il se releva mort de peur, soulagé et trempé puis enfourcha à nouveau son vélo sans voir Charles et le traversa…

Depuis lors, Charles su quel était son nouveau rôle sur terre, il devait être une sorte d'ange gardien. Peu à peu il comprit comment fonctionnait ses pouvoirs et il finit par s'accoutumer à son existence. Charles aidait les gens sans que cela ne s'en aperçoivent, guidant leur pas, évitant des catastrophe au grès de ses promenades, de ses intuitions.

Le temps passa et Charles vit ceux qu'il avait côtoyés vieillir et se perdre dans le temps. Pour Charles, les jours et les semaines n'avaient plus de significations, il se raccrochait à cette existence d'ange gardien pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Pourtant… il ne faut jamais perdre espoir…

* * *

Erik ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout en vérité et ceux depuis des semaines. Il se sentait comme ralentit. Malade, nauséeux avec de fort maux de têtes et l'impression d'avoir perdu du souffle. Il se traînait de son lit à son travail de son travail à son lit. Ce n'était pas normal pour un homme de trente ans d'être aussi mal en point…

—Rentre chez toi Lehnsherr, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de toi dans cet état ?! dit d'un ton bourru mais inquiet le contremaitre et ami d'Erik.

—Je…

—Arrêtes de m'inventer des bobards, va chez le médecin et va te coucher ! Reviens-nous en forme ! là on dirait une loque !

Erik, d'ordinaire si vif, si combatif, s'avoua vaincu sans même livrer bataille. Il se traîna à sa voiture et roula prisonnier de son corps tenaillé par la douleur. Une fois dans la salle d'attente du médecin il s'assit lourdement et manqua de tomber, il se rattrapa de justesse à la main tendu d'un inconnu.

—Merci, dit-il en s'installant mieux.

—Pardon ?

Erik leva son regard vers cet inconnu dont la voix lui semblait terriblement lointaine.

Charles vit alors une forme de miracle : un homme l'avait entendu ! Et il le regardait !

Charles avait suivi et accompagné une femme enceinte au cabinet du médecin, l'aidant à se déplacer avec son ventre lourd, il c'était assurée qu'elle était entre de bonne mains, lorsqu'ils avait vu ce patient manquer de s'écrouler sur son siège. Et alors qu'il l'avait aidé à se maintenir sur son siège, il lui avait dit « Merci ». Charles tremblait. C'était impossible ! Des années qu'il était moins qu'une ombre !

—J'ai dit : « Merci », répéta Erik étonné de ne pas réussir à discerner correctement les contours du visage de l'inconnu.

Charles s'agenouilla face à Erik, plongea son regard dans celui que lui offrait Erik et contempla son âme.

—De quelles couleurs sont vos yeux ? demanda Erik qui avait si mal au crâne qu'il ne pouvait rester longtemps les paupières levés sans souffrir de la luminosité.

—Bleu, mes yeux sont bleu, chuchota Charles cloué au silence depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en venait à oublier le son de sa voix.

—Bleu, ah…

—Vous me voyez ?

Erik sourit, décidemment ce type n'était pas comme les autres.

—Je parle rarement aux fantômes, répondit-il avec ce qui lui restait d'humour.

Charles dévisagea d'avantage les lignes de ce visage qui souffrait, mais se contenait malgré tout. Doucement Charles posa un doigt sur le contour du menton d'Erik, soudain une partie de la douleur sembla s'atténuer.

—Monsieur Lehnsherr, appela l'assistant du médecin dans le hall.

Erik étonné par le geste de Charles mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Charles le regarda quitter la salle d'attente. Sous le coup de l'étonnement Charles secoua la main, mais personne d'autre ne réagit à sa présence.

« C'est un miracle », songea Charles tout en décidant de suivre Erik dans le cabinet. Discrètement Charles traversa la porte de la pièce aseptisée. Erik était déjà torse nu au bon soin d'un vieux médecin aux sourcils froncé. Il écoutait la respiration de son patient à l'aide de son stéthoscope. Tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement dans le dos d'Erik, son regard se fit plus dur et plus triste, mais en revenant face à Erik il lui fit un sourire ferme.

—Bien, je trouve cette respiration laborieuse et votre cœur semble également fatigué, je vais vous demander d'aller faire quelques analyses médicale plus poussées pour me prononcer sur mon diagnostic. Vous allez immédiatement vous rendre à l'hôpital pour rencontrer mes confrères, voici une ordonnance et je vais les appeler dès votre départ pour qu'ils apprennent votre venue.

—C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta Erik en remettant son t-shirt.

—Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Plus vite vous reviendrez avec ces analyses, plus vite nous pourrons vous traiter.

—Bien docteur.

—Tenez, votre ordonnance.

—Merci.

—J'attends votre retour dans les prochains jours.

Erik hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans remarquer que Charles c'était glissé dans le dos du médecin, regardant fébrilement ce que celui-ci écrivait dans le dossier médical ouvert sur l'écran de son ordinateur : « Dernier stade du cancer de… »

Charles se redressa. Erik était donc mourant, voilà pourquoi il parvenait sans doute à le voir et l'entendre ! Sans plus tarder Charles se lança à la suite d'Erik. Il refusait de l'abandonner à son sort. Une fois dans la rue il le repéra facilement, car l'homme n'avançait pas vite.

—Excusez-moi ! interpella Charles en le rattrapant vivement.

—Ah, vous…

Ils se firent face et cette fois-ci Charles fut frappé par la beauté de cet homme. Blond, des yeux bleu gris, une haute stature, une belle carrure et sans conteste un regard franc et de belles manières.

—Je… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point vous sembliez faible et je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? tenta Charles qui n'avait plus l'habitude de demander l'autorisation des autres pour proposer son aide.

—Je, c'est très aimable, mais, non, ça va aller.

—Vous êtes sûr ? insista Charles qui vit subrepticement Erik pâlir en proie à une vive douleur soudaine.

—Je… je…

Charles tendit le bras et aida Erik à se maintenir sur ses pieds, il vacillait si fort qu'il manquait de s'écrouler.

—Laissez-moi vous conduire, dit Charles avec douceur.

Erik observa à travers une forme de halo brumeux cet étranger qui se proposait de l'aider sans la moindre contrepartie. Il se résigna.

—Okay, d'accord, je dois aller à l'hôpital…

—Je connais très bien le chemin… c'est votre voiture ?

—Oui.

—Je vais conduire.

Erik ne se rappelai pas comment il avait atterrit là ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'en permanence l'inconnu l'avait accompagné. Il avait été d'un grand soutient lorsqu'il lui avait fait subir toute une batterie de tests durant le reste de la journée. Le plus étrange ce n'était pas sa présence, non, c'était que personne ne semblait se soucier qu'il fut là… personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, ni demandé qui il était…

—Je suis allé vous prendre un café, dit Charles en surgissant à nouveau devant un Erik hagard.

—Merci… Mais… vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de vous occuper d'un inconnu comme moi ?

—Je vous dérange ? osa Charles dans un sourire bienveillant.

—Pas du tout… au contraire, je ne sais pas si je serai arrivé entier jusqu'ici…

—Vous avez de la famille ? Quelqu'un à prévenir ?

—Non, personne…

—Alors je reste, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Erik sourit à son tour, ce curieux personnage devait sans nul doute être le fruit de son imagination ! Personne n'est jamais aussi bienveillant !

—Je ne connais même pas votre nom…

—Charles, vous pouvez m'appelez Charles.

—Erik, dit celui-ci en tendant sa main.

Charles la serra, c'était grisant de toucher une personne en sachant qu'elle le voyait pour de vrai !

Erik bu doucement son café de cafétéria et ferma les yeux, son mal-être semblait empirer de minutes en minutes et le pire, c'est que plus il souffrait, plus la présence de Charles se faisait net à ses côtés. Maintenant il pouvait distinguer ses yeux bleus, la forme de ses cheveux bruns, ses habits, un pull lilas et un jeans, un modèle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou si, dans de vieux films… Décidemment ce type n'était pas banal… une coupe de cheveux digne des années soixante et cette drôle de dégaine…

—Nous avons vos résultats, annonça un médecin à l'air grave en entrant dans la chambre alloué à Erik pour sa batterie de tests.

Charles recula dans un angle, Erik l'observa, se rendant cette fois-ci bien compte que le médecin ne prêtait aucune forme d'attention à cet étranger. Charles notant le trouble d'Erik lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, appliquant son index sur ses lèvres rouges pour lui demander de garder le silence sur sa présence.

—Je vous écoute, dit Erik en se concentrant à nouveau sur le médecin qui s'asseyait sur un tabouret à roulette.

—Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous êtes malade. Très malade. Au vu des résultats que nous avons eu aujourd'hui, c'est même un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie.

Erik sentit le gobelet de café lui échapper des doigts et tomber au sol. Sa vie, soudain, lui échappait. Tout s'étiolait et devenait fade. Il n'avait plus d'avenir. Plus rien.

—Vous avez développé une forme de cancer terriblement agressif et généralisé… qui attaque également votre système nerveux… C'est pourquoi vous souffrez tant, mais d'ici très peu, vous ne ressentirez plus rien… du tout…

—Je vais mourir, affirma d'une voix éteinte Erik qui accusait le choc de cette terrible révélation.

—Oui.

—Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

—Vous devriez déjà être mort…

Erik enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait… C'était un mauvais rêve, il allait s'en réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre ! On allait lui dire que c'était une farce…

En relevant ses yeux, il tomba sur l'expression douce et tendre de Charles. Soudain, ce fut évident pour lui.

Le médecin, parla encore un peu proposa des stratégies pour calmer les douleurs d'Erik, puis le laissa seul pour digérer l'information.

Charles s'approcha et s'assit à la droite d'Erik, sans rien dire, parfois, juste sa présence apaisait les personnes souffrantes.

—Vous êtes un ange gardien ?

—En quelque sorte.

—Vous avez été envoyé pour me guider dans mes dernières heures ? questionna Erik qui tremblait en s'imaginant déjà sous une montagne de terre fraîche.

—Je resterai aussi longtemps que vous en éprouverez le besoin.

—… Je peux mourir d'une minute à l'autre, ça ne devrait pas être long…

—Vous êtes sinistre, dit Charles en essayant de se montrer doux.

—Je devrais déjà être mangé par les vers, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme temps ?

—Aucune idée…

—… Ouais… Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai… rien prévu… je dois préparer mes obsèques et ranger mes affaires…

—Ou…

—Ou ?

—Profitez de ce qui vous reste comme temps pour faire ce qui est vraiment important, suggéra Charles en posant une main douce et ferme sur la cuisse d'Erik.

Aussitôt un flot de douceur se répandit en Erik. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Le temps lui était compté alors, que voulait-il faire vraiment ? S'apitoyer et vivre seul ces derniers instants sur terre ou bien… il ouvrit les yeux.

—Comme je suis mourant j'ai bien le droit à un vœu non ?

Charles éclata de rire devant l'audace soudaine d'Erik.

—On va voir ce que je peux faire…

—Dans ce cas, je veux partir en voyage, j'ai toujours voulu visiter un pays Nordique… avec un vrai Noël blanc… le dernier de « ma vie » doit être le plus beau.

—Je suggère dans ce cas de… laisser tomber les résultats médicaux et de filer sans tarder à l'aéroport, dit Charles dans un sourire chaleureux qui encouragea Erik à se laisser aller.

—C'est un plan complètement dingue… et mon travail ?

—Vous voulez aller travailler avant de mourir ?

Erik sourit devant le regard infini de Charles, son cœur s'affola doucement, sans nul doute l'adrénaline de la folie.

—On part ! décréta Erik en descendant de la table d'auscultation.

—Parfait !

—Je suis dingue, dit Erik en souriant. Si ça se trouve vous n'êtes pas du tout un ange gardien, mais une sorte d'hallucination de mon esprit, du à mon cancer…

—Si c'était le cas, je ne vous aurais pas conduit jusqu'ici.

—Je suis totalement dingue !

* * *

Erik avait supporté sans mal le vol direct et sans retour pour la Norvège. En arrivant il avait loué un chalet douillet, ainsi qu'une grosse voiture pouvait traverser des routes encombrées de neige. Erik ne comptait plus, il dépensait sans plus se soucier des lendemains difficiles. Il avait envoyé un simple texto à son chef lui donnant sa démission, puis il avait balancé son portable dans une poubelle au hasard des rues. Il se sentait étrangement libre. Il voulait profiter, pleinement profiter et vivre ce qui lui restait. Aussi fou que cela lui semblait être, plus il essayait d'oublier sa maladie, plus il voyait nettement Charles. Charles qui l'accompagnait partout et lui rendait la vie si agréable, Charles qui souriait et riait tout le temps, Charles qui était si plein de bons sens et de chaleurs, Charles enfin qui lui apprenait à vivre. Un soir calé devant un feu de cheminé, un bon verre de whisky entre les mains et un plaid passé autour d'eux, Erik rompit le silence du salon boisé.

—Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas connu avant ?

Charles, qui se demandait quel goût avait le whisky, sortit de ses pensées. Erik et lui vivaient dans cet endroit idyllique depuis huit jours déjà et tout semblait si simple, si évident, le tutoiement était venu naturellement.

—Parce que j'étais mort…

—Tu es mort comment ? questionna Erik qui écoutait le crépitement du bois chauffé par les flammes accueillantes.

—Un banal accident.

—Tu as souffert ?

—Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne me souviens plus, cela remonte à… il y a si longtemps, acheva Charles ému de s'apercevoir qu'il avait perdu le compte des années. J'ai passé plus de temps sur Terre sous ma forme actuelle, que vivant.

—Cela ne te manque pas ?

Erik tourna son visage vers Charles. Quand ils étaient si proches, sa douleur disparaissait et rien ne lui semblait plus important que les yeux azur de Charles.

—… Pas depuis que je t'ai rencontré, avoua Charles qui aurait rougit s'il avait pu.

Erik reposa son verre sur la table basse, une fois qu'il l'eut fini d'un trait. Il s'installa ensuite bien face à Charles et lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains tièdes.

—Tu me sens ? chuchota-t-il en scrutant la réaction surprise et troublée de Charles.

—Oui, souffla Charles qui tremblait doucement.

—Charles ?

—Oui, Erik ?

—Quand tu étais vivant…

—Oui ?

—Est-ce que tu couchais avec des hommes ? osa formuler sans honte Erik.

Charles déglutit, il était si proche d'Erik, si proche, qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de son haleine, de sa bouche entrouverte.

—Je n'ai pas eu le temps de… faire l'amour.

Erik sourit doucement, dévoilant ses dents, Charles sentit une chaleur inconnue grimper en lui, ramper sous sa peau et venir l'embraser des pieds à la tête.

—Tu es un ange gardien vierge ? sourit un peu plus Erik trop heureux de taquiner Charles.

Charles opina de façon affirmative.

—Tu es tellement beau, souffla Erik en redevant sérieux. J'ai du mal à croire que personne n'a pu succomber à la beauté de ton regard, à ta douceur…

—Je…

Erik ne laissa pas Charles parler, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour parler. Il devait agir. Il devait profiter. Et en cet instant il souhaitait plus que tout embrasser Charles. Goûter cet être d'exception, lui faire ressentir son désir et sa passion.

Charles sous le choc reçu son premier baiser. Le plus fou, c'était qu'il pouvait réellement le sentir, il goûtait ses lèvres, il laissait sa langue caresser celle d'Erik. Noyé sous un flot de plaisir il accrocha ses bras autour d'Erik et se laissa couler sur le canapé.

Charles allongé sous Erik fermait les yeux en embrassant à pleine bouche l'homme qui le dominait, l'homme qui lui donnait du plaisir, l'homme qui vivait avec une bombe à retardement dans le corps.

—Erik, gémit Charles lorsque celui-ci voulu lui retirer son fichu pull lilas.

—Hum ?

—Je n'ai jamais pu enlever mes habits.

—C'est ce qu'on va voir ! grogna Erik bien décidé à mettre Charles tout nu.

En l'embrassant et en riant il ôta sans la moindre difficulté le pull, qui décoiffa au passage les cheveux bruns et si bien ordonné de Charles.

—On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs magiques, sourit Erik avant de s'attaquer au débouclage du jeans de Charles.

—Oh, Seigneur, gémit Charles qui n'en revenait pas.

—Tu es tellement beau, répéta Erik qui observait Charles dans son plus simple appareil. La nudité te va très bien. Ta peau est si pâle, on dirait du lait…

—Tais-toi et mets-toi tout nu ! exigea Charles qui se tortillait pour cacher son érection grandissante.

—On aime commander ? s'amusa Erik qui obéit en jetant par-dessus le canapé ses habits.

Charles, le cœur battant caressa du bout des doigts les lignes qui formaient les muscles d'Erik. Ses bras, son torse, son ventre, tout était si incroyablement parfait et sa…

—Oh, Seigneur, gémit à nouveau Charles en découvrant le sexe tendu d'Erik qui n'avait rien à envier à quiconque.

—Ça ira pour une première fois ? sourit Erik avant d'embrasser à nouveau Charles à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Charles manqua d'éclater de rire avant de redevenir sérieux en sentant son sexe frotter pour la première fois contre celui d'Erik. La sensation était si grisante, si électrisante, c'était comme si tout son être était aimanté par son membre et qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : se consumer de plaisir. Charles avait oublié ce que c'était que de ressentir ce genre de besoin, cette soif inextinguible, ces gémissements et pour la première fois une autre main que la sienne sur son sexe. Charles manquant de s'étouffer dans un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Erik s'empara de leurs sexes en érections dans sa paume chaude. Leurs baisers intarissables redoublèrent alors que le plus naturellement du monde, ils se mirent à onduler lentement l'un contre l'autre, l'un vers l'autre.

—Erik, répétait en boucle Charles qui n'était plus capable de formuler de phrase plus élaboré que cela.

Erik enivré par l'odeur de plus en plus prenante de Charles se laissait aller à l'instant. Il s'aperçu qu'il avait attendu, espéré ce moment depuis le moment même où Charles avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Oui, il en venait presque à remercier le Ciel pour le bénir de cet instant, le remercier de cette maladie qui l'avait conduit à cette nuit. Il n'en revenait pas, il donnait du plaisir à un ange et lui aussi sentait que c'était l'expérience la plus incroyable et la plus excitante qu'il avait jamais connue.

—Erik, je… je crois que je … jouir…jouir, articula Charles dans des chuchotements propres à l'extase approchante.

—Charles, grogna Erik ses lèvres capturant celles de son amant.

—Oui, oui…

Charles ouvrit ses yeux, noyés de larmes alors qu'il ressentait un plaisir fulgurant et inédit le ravager du plus profond de son être jusqu'à son âme. Il poussa un cri étranglé avant de fermer ses paupières frissonnant dans les bras d'Erik, qui, ému par la beauté de son orgasme éclata à son tour en mille milliers de sensation délicieuses. Haletants, collés l'un à l'autre et troublés, ils s'embrassèrent, plus paresseusement, plus délicatement, plus langoureusement. L'urgence était passée, la douceur revenait. Ils souriaient. Charles, encore sous le coup de son orgasme, gardait les yeux fermés et écoutait son corps continuer de répéter les échos de cet instant déjà trop vite passé. Erik doucement roula sur le côté, Charles se cala contre lui et le plus naturellement du monde, ils se blottirent devant les flammes, écoutant leurs respirations, se caressant du bout des doigts. Tout était paisible, calme.

—C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie, découvrit Erik avec sincérité.

—C'est le plus beau souvenir que je garderai de ma vie…

—Tu penseras encore à moi ? Quand je serais mort depuis des années et que toi, tu continueras à sauver des vies ? Tu penseras à moi ?

—Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Erik, tu es lié à moi désormais, tu fais partie de moi.

—Le temps passe trop vite, soupira Erik en cherchant à enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Charles.

—Le temps… J'en dispose à foison, je donnerai tout pour partager mon éternité d'errance avec toi.

—J'ai toujours vécu en brûlant tout, sans avoir à me soucier de l'avenir. Je me pensais immortel… mais… alors que je suis au crépuscule de ma vie…je voudrais étirer les secondes, vivre des dizaines d'années avec toi, Charles.

La gorge serrée Erik voulu rajouter autre chose, mais il ne put pas. Charles, l'embrassa, essayant d'aspirer son mal, sa douleur, sa peine. Lui aussi ressentait ce qu'allait devenir le monde sans sa présence : une terre stérile, sans avenir.

Ils s'endormirent de longues minutes plus tard, nus, devant la cheminée ronflante, bercé par leurs respirations, dans ce moment parfait.

* * *

Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur vie à deux, la maladie d'Erik se fit à nouveau sentir et un matin, Erik fut incapable de quitter le lit. Dans la même après-midi, il souffrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir des gémissements de douleur, le soir, épuisé il s'endormit de fatigue. Dans la nuit il gémit à nouveau et au matin, il était là, allongé sans bruit dans le lit où il avait fait l'amour avec Charles trop peu de fois. Pas une seule seconde Charles avait détourné le regard, pas une seule fois il n'était sorti de la pièce ou lui avait lâché la main. Il était là, sentinelle émue, témoin de son agonie.

—C'est fini…

Erik parlait pour la première fois depuis des heures. Sa voix était cassée, marquée par la fatigue et l'abattement.

—Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps Charles…

—Erik, je serais là, je ne te laisse pas.

Erik savait qu'il n'était pas seul, il était heureux, il allait mourir, oui, mais en la compagnie qui comptait le plus pour lui.

—Je t'aime Charles. Je sais qu'on a pas eu assez de temps pour avoir des rencards, des rendez-vous au resto, un ciné ou ce genre de conneries… je sais que j'aurai dû commencé par te filer une clé de mon appartement, t'aménager des tiroirs dans mes commodes te présenter à mes amis, passer des mois à te faire tourner en bourrique, mais… je ne peux plus attendre pour te dire ce que je savais dès que l'on s'est embrassé : je t'aime. Je t'aime Charles, aussi immortel sois-tu, je t'aime de toutes mes tripes, je t'aime avec toutes mes dernières forces et je suis certain que si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais laissé couler bien plus vite. Tu m'as donné la plus belle des fins, car tu as tout enluminé avec ta présence.

Charles, les yeux nimbé de larmes, le cœur cognant à tout rompre, écoutait les derniers mots prononcé par le seul homme qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Il écoutait et gravait ces paroles, car, il le sentait, sa vie se comptait en seconde.

—Je t'aurai aimé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et sénile… j'imagine très bien ce qu'on aurait pu avoir à deux, une maison, des milliers de souvenirs, des rires, et beaucoup de sexe, acheva Erik avec un semblant de sourire.

—Je t'aime Erik, répondit Charles en l'embrassant.

—Ne m'oublie pas…

—Jamais.

—Je…

Erik se tu, sa phrase, il ne la finirait jamais. Charles resta de marbre, alors qu'il voyait l'amour de sa vie quitter son corps. Et soudain, un grand vide se creusa en lui. La perte était si immense qu'il se sentit anéantit le vide le dévora et dans un flot de larmes il monta dans le lit d'Erik et tira contre lui son corps. Il pleura des heures en embrassant sa peau froide, cherchant encore le réconfort de ses bras sans vie, puis, à bout, il quitta la chambre, avertit les pompes funèbres du pays et quitta le chalet pour se laisser envahir par le froid et la nuit.

—Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait-là ? demanda soudain la voix d'Erik dans son dos.

Charles pivota, devant lui, dans la neige, Erik était là, dans un lourd manteau noir, en pleine forme et souriant.

—Erik ?

—Ouais, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

—Mais… Tu… Mais !

Charles couru vers Erik et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était impossible ! Il venait de mourir ! Il venait de le quitter ! Il venait d'abandonner la partie ! Il… Il le serrait contre lui, il l'embrassait !

—Comment ? pleura Charles de joie le visage mangé par un sourire sans fin.

—Il semblerait que j'ai eu le droit à un bonus temps… j'ai négocié et… on est arrivé à un compromit…

—Avec qui tu…

—Plus tard, coupa Erik en l'embrassant. Je suis là. Et tu es là. Charles, tu as accompli tant de belles choses sur Terre que tu as eu le droit à une sorte de vœux… tu es récompensé, mais je ne sais pas si cette récompense en est vraiment une, sourit Erik.

—Quoi ?!

—Tu m'as moi, tu as donné ton immortalité pour que je revienne, alors, toi et moi, on est maintenant des mortels… On est bien vivant.

—Je ?

—Tu l'es.

—Et toi ?

—Je le suis.

Charles l'embrassa encore et encore. C'était comme si l'hiver venait de prendre fin et qu'un immense soleil se déployait sur eux.

—Je t'aime tellement ! cria Charles en riant aux éclats.

—Je t'aime, Charles, je t'aime… Tu m'as sauvé.

—Non, tu m'as sauvé.

Ils s'embrassèrent en riant, tombant et roulant dans la neige, oubliant le reste, trop heureux de s'avoir pour toujours. Remerciant le monde pour cette bénédiction et oubliant que cette nuit était celle de Noël. Le miracle était bien réel et ils avaient une vie à deux pour le savourer.

* * *

Je suis une indécrottable sentimentale ! J'espère que cette première histoire vous a plus! Faites-le moi savoir en commentaire ! ;-)

A très vite pour le second OS !


	2. la veille de Noël

Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes de Noël ! ;-)

Voici un nouvel OS, qui est la suite d'un précédant OS des années prétendantes ;-)

J'espère que vous apprécierez le clin d'œil au premiers Christmas Carol ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik regardait avec une sorte d'amusement ce nouveau pull de Noël hideux et pourtant tricoté avec soin par Charles.

Voilà deux ans, qu'ils avaient annoncé aux élèves et professeurs de l'institut qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble et bien que tous les jours ne furent pas de tout repos et que souvent le mauvais caractère d'Erik avait repris le dessus, la vie était on ne peut plus belle !

Chaque matin Erik se réveillait avec Charles endormit à ses côtés, et chaque soir il s'endormait avec ce même homme si beau, si tendre, si doux et si compréhensif. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses erreurs, toutes ces errances, rien ne pouvait résister à l'amour de Charles. Non, rien. Charles aimait Erik si fort, avec tant de conviction, qu'Erik se sentait indigne de tant d'amour et pourtant… il ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient différents, certes, mais tellement complémentaire. Tellement unis. Tellement honteusement heureux !

Toute l'école avait accepté leur histoire d'amour et peu à peu Magneto était redevenu Erik, seulement Erik, le type sévère, le quadra au regard de glace, le professeur intransigeant, l'homme terriblement séduisant qui était en couple avec le directeur…

Comment diable, Charles avait-il réussit à le convaincre de porter une telle horreur ?! Charles avait un talent inné pour créer des pulls marquants… voir affreusement mémorable ! Erik avait accepté pourtant de le porter, pour Charles, rien que pour lui. Personne d'autre sur cette planète n'aurait pu le convaincre de vêtir cette _chose_.

Erik était nettement trop nerveux pour un soir de Noël. Il avait fini par s'habituer au brouhaha constant du manoir, à la vie bruyante des étudiants toujours en mouvements et donc, un soir de fête, il n'aurait pas dû s'étonner du niveau sonore d'effervescence ! Néanmoins, il était dans un tel état de nerf qu'un rien lui semblait gigantesque ! Il essayait de calmer ses nerfs, pour que Charles ne détecte rien de suspect, rien qui puisse mettre en mouvement son puissant cerveau de télépathe, cette machine, qui ne laissait presque aucune échappatoire à Erik pour monter des surprises et des stratégies ! Même si Charles verrouillait et contenait son pouvoir, Erik savait bien qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'aller fouiller « là-haut » comme il aimait dire, pourtant, parfois c'était purement involontaire. Il suffisait qu'Erik ait l'air soucieux et hop, Charles allait en quête de son souci pour lui venir en aide… Adorablement-collant, songea alors Erik qui grattait le col de son pull rouge vif. Erik s'assura que tout était en place, respira un bon coup, oui, cette nuit serait parfaite.

Il dévala les escaliers en marchant vivement comme à son habitude et rejoignit le tumulte dans le grand salon. Les élèves chantaient des cantiques, Hank servait des boissons, Raven se gavait de gâteaux en forme de bonhomme de neige, Scott et Jean se bécotaient très peu discrètement, Peter et Kurt se tenaient par la main, bref, c'était un joyeux foutoir ! Erik ne s'occupa pas de ses détails, contourna l'immense sapin et trouva enfin l'homme qui lui faisait toujours le même effet lorsqu'il le voyait : rater un battement de cœur. Charles, qui portait le pull jumeau d'Erik, riait, assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil rembourré devant la cheminée en écoutant une histoire débitait par le nouveau venu : Logan.

Au début Erik ne l'avait pas très bien accepté, après tout, c'était sa place de mâle dominant qui avait été mise en jeu par l'arrivée de cet ours mal léché aux allure de créature des bois, puant le cigare et lâchant des gros mots tous les deux pas ! Erik ne voyait pas, mais pas du tout, ce que Charles avait pu trouver à ce personnage vulgaire, quoi que son pouvoir régénérant et son corps structuré de métal aient grandement titillé la curiosité d'Erik, il c'était toujours méfié de ce type… sans parler de sa coiffure ! Qui sérieusement se coiffait comme sans, sans avoir l'excuse d'Halloween ?!

Erik observait cet étranger discuter avec _son_ Charles. Certes au début il avait quasiment explosé de jalousie en les voyant passer autant de temps ensemble, mais lorsque Charles lui avait avoué que non seulement Logan n'était pas son type d'homme et que surtout Logan était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro, Erik avait ravalé sa colère pour laisser place à la suspicion. Ce Logan était trop proche de Charles, ça cachait forcément quelque chose !

 _Mon type d'homme est grand, blond, avec un fort caractère, une belle âme et un véritable dieu du sexe_ , murmura la voix de Charles dans la tête d'Erik.

Erik avait l'air si contrarié de le trouver entrain de converser avec Logan que Charles n'avait pu résister au besoin de venir rassurer son amant. Erik fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le moment pour Charles de venir dans sa tête.

— Charles, s'il te plaît, dit-il pour lui demander de se retirer de son cerveau, ce que le brun fit sans réserve.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ? interrogea Charles avec son sourire si tendre qu'Erik sentit sa colère envers Logan fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Avec plaisir, dit-il heureux de constater que sa réponse semblait grandement emmerder Logan.

— J'vais m'chercher quelque chose de plus corsé Prof', fit Logan en battant en retraite devant Erik. Ces boissons sans alcool le soir de Noël, ça me déprime.

— N'ai pas l'air si satisfait de toi, sourit Charles alors qu'Erik affichait une expression de triomphe sur son visage.

— Ah bon ? Moi j'ai l'air satisfait ? s'amusa Erik masquant sa nervosité par un baiser rapide sur la joue tendue de Charles.

— Avec moi, toujours.

— Vantard.

— Séducteur.

Ils se sourirent avant de rire tranquillement. La soirée s'annonçait festive, enjouée et bruyante ! Un cocktail qui semblait merveilleusement convenir aux jeunes étudiants débordant d'enthousiasme.

— On ouvre quand les cadeaux ?! lança une voix par-dessus les autres à l'intention de son directeur bien trop obnubilé par son séduisant amant que par le reste.

— A minuit voyons, c'est la tradition, sourit Charles.

Une vague de contestation se fit entendre, Erik pivota doucement sur ses talons et foudroya la salle du regard.

— Si Charles a dit minuit, c'est minuit, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte qui ne laissait pas la possibilité de le contredire.

— Ne sois pas si rude, chuchota Charles en voyant la foule acquiescer en silence.

— Ils n'ont qu'à pas remettre en question tes choix, ajouta Erik qui laissait son regard dur se promener encore sur les plus contestataires, histoire de les soumettre.

— Tu me protège trop.

— Tu es trop tendre.

— Tu apprécies un chouia trop ton rôle de professeur, s'amusa Charles.

— Et toi tu…

— Je ?

— Tu…

— Hum ?

— Tu es…

— Sexy ?

— Charles !

— Pardon, tu avais l'air perdu, je voulais d'aider.

— Ce sont tes yeux, ils me font perdre le fils de mes pensées !

Charles éclata d'un beau rire léger qui fit sourire Erik.

— Je t'aime Charles, dit-il en se penchant cette fois-ci pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche se moquant bien que tous puisse les voir dans un des rares gestes d'affection qu'ils donnaient en public.

Erik et Charles n'étaient pas très démonstratif dans leur vie public quotidienne, cela étant dû au statut de directeur et de professeur qu'ils endossaient aux yeux des élèves, mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls à seuls, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher de s'embrasser, de s'aimer le plus naturellement du monde.

Charles gémit contre ses lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui le faisait toujours autant chavirer.

— Et si nous passions à table ? suggéra Raven qui n'avait plus de gâteaux sous la main.

Une fois tous repus de dinde, de purée de marron, de patate douce, de sauce aux airelles, de bûches glacées et de fruits de saison, le retour au salon se fit plus calmement, les estomacs bien calés par ces délices. Cependant, comme il n'était pas encore tout à fait minuit, ils se lancèrent dans un jeu de mime, jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Soudain, l'horloge posée sur la cheminée ronflante du salon, sonna le premier coup de minuit. En un éclair les jeunes se ruèrent au pied du sapin en poussant des cris de joie et des exclamations ravies. Des monceaux de papier cadeau explosèrent dans les airs, sous le regard bienveillant et doux de Charles. Erik debout à sa droite, regardait aussi ce spectacle et il se sentit… _bien_ … il se sentit à sa place, en famille. Parmi cette folle pagaille il avait trouvé sa place, l'endroit où il avait toujours voulu être, même si c'était loin d'être ce à quoi il c'était attendu, rien de plus ne valait cette vie. Et il sut que c'était le bon moment. L'occasion rêvée, celle qu'il attendit depuis des mois, voire des années.

— Charles ?

Charles pivota doucement son fauteuil pour se tourner vers Erik. Soudain son souffle se coupa et le reste du monde disparu à ses yeux et ses oreilles car l'homme de sa vie, le seul, l'unique, était agenouillé face à lui. Erik nerveux tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte de bijoutier en velours vert. Charles n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il devait rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Soudain le silence fut total dans la pièce, tous observaient la scène en se retenant presque de respirer. L'émotion et l'électricité brûlait l'espace et les airs.

— Erik ? gémit presque Charles dont les yeux s'embuèrent presque aussitôt de larmes.

— Charles… Je t'aime.

— Erik, répéta doucement Charles qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Doucement Erik prit avec sa main de libre celles de Charles, pour se donner de la force et les mots qu'il avait répété des milliers de fois, sortirent dans le bon ordre et avec amour.

— Quand on s'est rencontré tu as changé la trajectoire de ma vie. J'étais un météore flamboyant de rage et inratable, pourtant, toi, une étoile, tu as su me détourner de ma route, tu as su m'attirer à toi avec ta douceur, ta gentillesse, ton amour. J'ai essayé pendant des années de m'échapper de cette attraction, je t'ai même blessé, j'ai fait des horreurs, mais toi, tu continuais de briller et de réchauffer mon existence. J'ai arrêté de lutter contre toi, car j'ai fini par comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me changer, tu voulais juste m'aider et m'aimer pour qui j'étais. Charles, aujourd'hui je sais que tu es mon étoile et que même si parfois je suis difficile, je veux rester à tout jamais avec toi, avec toi mon amour…. Alors… Si tu pouvais accepter ce que je vais te demander, je crois que…. De ma vie, je ne demanderais plus jamais rien d'autre…

Le silence était lourd, tout le monde savait ce qui allait suivre et tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Erik, Erik qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Charles et Charles qui hurlait déjà sa réponse dans ses yeux.

— Charles Francis Xavier, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon époux ?

Charles serra de toutes ses forces la main d'Erik et quitta son fauteuil pour glisser dans les bras de son amant et l'embrasser en pleurant.

— Oui, oui, oui, mille fois oui !

Le salon explosa de joie ! Des hurlements, des acclamations, des rires, et pas mal de larmes résonnèrent en même temps. Emplissant l'air qui était jusqu'alors silencieux.

Erik tenait Charles contre lui, le cajolant, l'embrassant. Dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, il avait vu que Charles allait lui dire oui. Comment avait-il pu douter ? Charles était devenu sa vie, une partie de lui-même. Ils étaient unis bien au-delà des mots, bien plus loin qu'un serment, ils n'étaient qu'un seul être dans deux corps.

— Je t'aime, hoqueta Charles qui regardait l'anneau d'argent qu'Erik venait de lui passer au doigt.

— Je t'aime.

Le moment était incroyable, la nuit infinie et leur cœur en parfaite résonance.

S'en suivit une foule de félicitations qu'Erik accepta en souriant sincèrement, même de la part de Logan. Enfin, il fut l'heure de regagner les chambres, d'aller se coucher. Noël était réussi, tout le monde était heureux, mais ce soir, Charles et Erik étaient les hommes les plus chanceux du monde, car ils savaient qu'ils avaient trouvé leur âme sœur.

* * *

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, sous les draps, nus, les corps en sueur, Erik et Charles faisaient l'amour en se regardant prendre du plaisir mutuellement. Charles connecté à Erik, à ses sensations, sentait son désir s'enflammer à mesure qu'Erik s'enfonçait en lui.

— Oui, hum… Erik…

— Tu aimes, comme ça ?

— Oui, encore…

— Je t'aime mon petit mari, gémit Erik pour électriser un peu plus Charles.

— Mon mari, répéta tout haut Charles avant de se laisser submerger par la sensation incroyable que lui procurait le corps d'Erik.

Alors qu'Erik donnait les derniers assauts pour une ultime montée de plaisir, Charles bascula la tête en arrière déjà abasourdit par la violence de l'orgasme perçu. Subitement ils furent terrassés par la puissance de leurs orgasmes. Haletants, en sueurs et gémissants, ils s'allongèrent plus confortablement dans leur lit, le terrain de jeu favori de Charles.

Après de longues minutes de caresses tendres, de baisers langoureux, Charles leva sa main devant son visage et contempla encore ému cette bague qui symbolisait déjà tant pour lui.

— Je veux que cela soit officiel, dit Erik en rompant le doux silence de leur chambre. Que tout le monde sache à quel point je t'aime.

— Tu es le plus incroyable des époux, néanmoins, il ne me semble pas que le mariage gay soit légal dans cet état…

— Où l'est-il dans ce cas ?

— Nul part je le crains… les mentalités de notre époque sont encore bien…

— Je vais faire changer ça !

Charles explosa de rire.

— Quoi donc ?

— Lorsque ce n'est pas la cause mutante qui te tient à cœur ce sont les droits pour les homosexuels ?! Tu es un insaisissable des bonnes causes.

— Je suis mutant, juif, et homosexuel, je me battrais pour tout ce qui me concerne ! grogna Erik avant d'embrasser de façon possessive Charles mettant fin à ses petits rires tendres.

— Erik, je te crois bien capable de faire l'impossible, mon amour…

— Pour toi, je déplacerais des montagnes.

Doucement Charles caressa la joue d'Erik.

— Mais, tu l'as déjà fait mon chéri…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le désire revienne leur brûler les entrailles et que l'inaction leur sembla aberrante.

De sa vie Erik n'avait jamais été aussi sûr : un jour il serait l'époux légal et officiel de Charles et ils porteraient leurs deux noms accolés. En attendant, il comptait bien offrir à son fiancé la plus belle nuit d'amour !

* * *

J'espère que cet OS tout en douceur vous aura plus, à très vite pour le suivant !

PS: n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même un tout petit !

PS2 : Si vous avez des idée pour un OS de Noël, n'hésitez pas ;-)

:D


End file.
